


Proposal

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Food mention, Soft Maxwell, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Maxwell has a surprise for you, after a perfectly orchestrated evening.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord X Reader, Maxwell Lord x You, Maxwell Lord x female reader
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Proposal

“What is it you have up your sleeve, Mr. Lord?” He chuckles at your question as he looks back over his shoulder at you from his massive closet. When he turns to face you, he has a garment bag in his hands.

“What have I told you about calling me that outside of the office, hm?” He arches an eyebrow as he walks towards where you lay sprawled on his silk sheets in nothing but the new set of lingerie you had surprised him with earlier and your gossamer robe he had given you as a birthday present. You grin playfully and open your mouth to reply when he presses a finger to your lips, quieting you. “Ah- ah,” he tuts in his borderline condescending manner. “Can’t have that mouth of yours delaying tonight, diamond. I’ve been planning this night for a while now.”

His hand moves from you lips down along your jaw to cradle your face as he smirks down at you. “I got you some pretty new things that I want you to wear. I think you’ll like them. Now come on, up.” You contemplate for only a moment smarting back, but decide against it in the end, hopping to your feet. Maxwell smirks, laying the bag down before unzipping it and pulling out a beautiful golden gown that shimmers in the light. Your eyes go wide as you reach for the material and it glides across your hand like liquid gold. Maxwell watches your reaction with a pleased expression, handing the dress to you. “Go get changed. Do you need me to get Melody to come do your hair and makeup?”

“No, I gave her the night off tonight. I can do it myself, Maxie.” You smile up at him, grinning when the tips of his ears turn slightly pink at the nickname that if anyone else tried to use, he’d ruin them for life. With a kiss to his cheek, you take the dress to the bathroom to dress and do your hair.

When you step out, gown flowing around your figure, Maxwell is waiting for you with a flat felt box in his hands. “You got me more?”

“Spare no expense for my diamond. You needed something to wear with that new gown.” He opens the box, revealing beautiful diamond teardrop earrings and a matching diamond necklace. The tiny gasp that escapes your lips is a point of pride for him as he reaches to take the necklace out of the box, setting it on the nightstand. Oh how it sparkles in the light. His hands ghost across your collarbone as he reaches around your neck, fastening the clasp. Your eyes watch his face as he lingers close to your own, drifting down to his beautiful lips. When you glance back up to his eyes, you see he’s looking at you with that searing intensity that momentarily takes the air from your lungs. With a smirk, he pulls away, grabbing the box to let you put the earrings on. “Now get your shoes on. We have a reservation waiting for us.”

A life of opulence. It’s what you signed up for the day you agreed to be Maxwell’s. But even though you’ve been with him nearly three years now, the extremes he goes to for you sometimes still surprise you.

As he helps you from the back of his private limo, your heart leaps into your throat. “Maxwell…,” you manage out in a whisper. He gives you that smile that you know means he simply will _not_ accept no for an answer. “This is the most expensive restaurant in Metropolis.”

“Indeed it is, my little diamond. Come on.” He wraps your arm around his, leading you inside with that same confidence that had you melting the very first day you met him. The restaurant is oddly quiet, only the sound of the string quartet playing on the center stage to be heard as the maître d’ welcomes you both with a warm smile.

“Welcome Mr. Lord. Your table is waiting, as you requested.” The maître d’ bows as the two of you walk past into the restaurant before coming around to lead you to the only table in the whole building set with place settings. Several small candles sit in the center of the table, a cozy and romantic feeling to the air. With a confident smirk, Maxwell pulls out your chair for you, tucking it in as you sit before going to take his own seat. The waiter comes by, pouring two glasses of wine that you’re sure you would balk at the price if allowed to see it

“Maxwell, what on earth is all of this?” you ask with a smile before picking up your wine to sip it. A semi-sweet red, just like you like. Your heart swells a bit, knowing Maxwell himself prefers a dryer wine, and you continue to smile into your glass.

“Tonight’s a special night, diamond,” is all he says as the first course comes out on silver plates. “I’ve rented the whole restaurant out so we could have our privacy.” You know what that means. Maxwell is very strict about the image he maintains in public. He never neglects you, but there is a certain code of conduct that he follows when the public eye is on him, and he expects you to conform to it as well. The privacy of a rented restaurant meant he could be a bit more relaxed. But knowing that, your curiosity is piqued. What could this man have up those perfectly pressed sleeves?

Dinner is delicious. Six courses of some of the best tasting food you have ever had in Metropolis, finished off with a gorgeous chocolate dessert with more layers than you would think possible to put into a dish no bigger than a ramekin. You’re stuffed and happy as could be with how uncharacteristically sweet and charming Maxwell is being.

“Have you enjoyed your night, diamond?” he asks, but with the confidence in his voice you know he knows your answer already.

“I have, Maxwell. This has been phenomenal, the best meal I have ever had.” He smiles at your reply before wiping his mouth and standing. He nods to the musicians and their tune changes to something that reminds you of your first trip to Italy with him. Your eyes widen when you realize it’s the same song that played when he asked you to be his. “Maxwell…,” you breathe out as he smiles, taking your hand to pull you from your seat. He pulls you into closed position, slowly beginning to dance you around the empty restaurant.

“Do you know how completely you have captured my attentions, diamond? How completely and totally you hold my heart in your beautiful hands?” You give him a soft smile as he talks. It isn’t often he opens himself like this, even to you, and especially not in public. “That trip to Italy with you was the best decision I have ever made and to have you by my side makes me happier and more proud than I ever thought I could be.”

“You’re such a charmer, Maxie.” You whisper the name with a playful smile, knowing how he doesn’t like others knowing it.

“Anything for my diamond. You’ve been the partner for me that I could only dream of, the partner that I never thought I would find. To think of a world without you by my side, well, I simply will not entertain such a thing.” The music slowly comes to a close as Maxwell pulls away from you. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. Your heart leaps into a sprint as he slowly kneels down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a brilliant diamond ring set in gold and surrounded by sapphires. “So, my diamond, marry me. Stay by my side forever. Become Mrs. Lord.”

Tears well in your eyes as you extend your left hand with a nod and warbled “yes,” and Maxwell smirks, slipping the perfectly fitting ring onto your finger before standing and wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you flush against him. His lips find yours in a powerful, passionate kiss as you reach up to cup his face. When he breaks the kiss, he’s smirking at you and you can’t help but smile back, giddy as a schoolgirl. “I love you, Maxwell Lord,” you whisper, knowing saying such things in public is dicey with him but he chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to your lips again.

“I love you too, Future Mrs. Lord.” Your heart flutters as he takes your hand, leading you out the restaurant from the truly perfect evening. 


End file.
